Recently, modern vehicles provide sophisticated functionalities, satisfactions and conveniences to drivers through increased power performance and other handy devices.
In a non-limiting example, recent trend is that propagation of front/rear/left/right view cameras for parking assist and an integrated display device capable of grasping status of a vehicle at a glance is widely popularized. A driver can view presence of objects or obstacles (including people) surrounding a vehicle and learn a distance to an object through cameras mounted at a front side or a rear side of the vehicle, a distance measuring sensor and a display device.
In the past, people have attempted to ameliorate the lack of visibility by placing mirrors, sensors and/or cameras at various locations throughout the vehicle. These devices have generally proven to be a reliable method of viewing an area surrounding and behind the vehicle while in reverse. While existing cameras, minors and/or sensors have prevented many unfortunate events, problems still persist and accidents are still occurring. These devices typically have provided the vehicle operator with display of views of front or rear areas of the vehicle during parking, simple display of trajectories based on steering direction and display of distance to an object. Thus, a parking assist system capable of being more intuitive and increasing user satisfaction than the prior art is badly needed.